


Примерный муж

by Jackycat



Category: A計劃 | Project A (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Art, Asian Character(s), Cover Art, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Change, hong kong movies, old china
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:26:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackycat/pseuds/Jackycat
Summary: После скандального разоблачения тайной связи героя проекта «А» Дракона Ма и инспектора Хонга Тин Чи – племянника капитана гонконгской полиции, прошло уже достаточно времени, чтобы адмиралтейство перестало перемывать кости обоим молодым людям и переключилось на более актуальные новости, оставив любовников в покое и позволив капитану Чи - дядюшке Хонга - возобновить общение с адмиралом Ши - отцом Винни – девушки, которую Ма Йи Лунг бросил ради инспектора.
Relationships: Ma Yue Lung/Hong Tin-Tzu





	Примерный муж

**Author's Note:**

> Сиквел к  
> Инь Ян  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/23082574/chapters/55217260  
> и  
> Инь Ян; продолжение истории.  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/23097604/chapters/55259755

\- Так значит, порекомендовать Ма Йи Лунга на пост суперинтенданта - твоя идея? – задумчиво произнес адмирал, передвинув фигурку пао и загородив ею слона. – Я был весьма удивлен.

Капитан Чи поднял внимательный взгляд от игровой доски, чтобы прочесть выражение лица своего оппонента. Но адмирал разглядывал сложившуюся позицию фигур со спокойным увлечением, и полицейский, походив воином, ответил:

\- Я не прогадал. Ты ведь слышал о последнем, проведенном им аресте, не так ли?

\- Еще бы! – адмирал Ши осторожно отложил блюдце, которым прикрывал пиалу с чаем, и хлебнул благоухающий напиток.

Обыкновенно, когда капитан полиции захаживал скоротать вечер за партией в сянци*, темы, так или иначе касающиеся бывшего сержанта береговой охраны Ма Йи Лунга, необходимо было обходить, как подводные рифы. Ведь именно Дракон Ма был причиной крепкого раздора между двумя уважаемыми семействами. И адмиралу Ши, и капитану вполне хватило длительной ссоры, за время которой приятным досугом приходилось жертвовать. Однако, со временем обида улеглась, и адмирал, хотя и сетовал все еще о потере такого завидного зятя, каким мог бы стать Ма Йи Лунг, успокоился, видя, что любимая дочь, переступив через огорчение, продолжала жить и радоваться жизни. Видимо, ее любовь к Дракону была не столь уж незыблемой. В отличие от той любви, о которой за спиной капитана Чи шепталось все адмиралтейство.

\- Ма Йи Лунг – молодчина: прошло всего четыре года, а в его послужном списке уже столько славных побед, - проговорил адмирал, забирая у соперника коня. - Дракон несомненно далеко пойдет.

Он повременил немного и добавил:

\- Но, не смотря на это, многим твое решение показалось странным. Более логично с твоей стороны было бы посоветовать начальству твоего племянника.

Капитан полиции вновь отвел взгляд от доски и на сей раз воззрился на адмирала насторожено. Упоминание Хонга Тин Чи в одном контексте с Ма Йи Лунгом еще и высказанное отцом оскорбленной девушки, которой Дракон предпочел молодого инспектора, ничего хорошего сулить не могло.

\- Дракон Ма больше кого бы то ни было достоин должности суперинтенданта. Ты и сам это понимаешь, верно? И ты отлично знаешь, что я – последний человек, готовый проталкивать на главенствующие должности людей, которые этого не заслуживают.

\- Я ни в коем случае не оспариваю кандидатуру Ма. Я бы и сам его порекомендовал. Но, думается, ты несправедлив к своему племяннику: в деле с пиратами он сыграл не последнюю роль. – Категорично заявил адмирал, взглянув на капитана лишь вскользь и малодушно порадовавшись про себя тому, что тема разговора его нервирует. Все же была доля удовольствия в том, чтобы уколоть разок другой дядюшку пронырливого щенка, оттеснившего (термин «затмившего» адмирал отказывался употреблять по отношению к мужчине даже мысленно) красавицу Винни. Ведь если бы Хонг Тин Чи не появился поблизости, дочь сейчас была бы замужем за самым доблестным сержантом военно-морского флота Гонконга. И Ма Йи Лунг от этого не проиграл бы, подумал адмирал с грустью.

\- Хонг преуспевает в Лонгьяне. Я хочу, чтобы он продвигался по карьерной лестнице своими силами, а не благодаря моему слову, - сдержанно заметил капитан Чи.

Он совершил хитрый ход, в одночасье обогнув выстроенную оппонентом защиту и грозясь напасть на мандарина. Адмирал Ши нахмурился, просчитывая пути отступления, и временно оставил скользкую тему разговора.  
Безусловно, полицейский говорил искренне: если бы ему пришло в голову ходатайствовать за собственного племянника, среди подчиненных начались бы неприятные разговоры. Кроме того, капитан нисколько не сомневался, что Хонг вполне способен дослужиться до высокопоставленных должностей и без его помощи. Однако, это была не вся правда, и капитан Чи догадывался, что адмирал прекрасно понимает его мотивы.

Когда унизительный скандал вокруг Хонга Тин Чи, учиненный одним из подлецов-матросов, поутих, а сплетников в адмиралтействе перестали занимать перипетии личной жизни полицейского инспектора, капитан Чи потребовал от Ма Йи Лунга разыскать и вернуть пропавшего племянника. Даже тогда, еще переполненный презрением к Дракону Ма, капитан полиции понимал, что лучше сержанта никто не справится с этой задачей. Чи знал, конечно, что разъяренный Ма Йи Лунг едва не порешил мерзавца Кван Мина, защищая честь Хонга. Помнил он и то, с каким негодованием сам Хонг отнесся к предложению лишить Дракона должности, чтобы опровергнуть слухи об их связи: инспектор с готовностью принял бы удар на себя, лишь бы оградить от неприятностей своего любовника.  
Надо сказать, что обращение к Ма Йи Лунгу с просьбой найти племянника далось капитану Чи очень тяжело: еще раз наступить на уже растоптанную очерняющими сплетнями гордость было равносильно попытке самоубийства. Но любовь к племяннику и опасения за его судьбу сыграли свою роль, и капитан полиции, преодолев неприязнь, дал Дракону это поручение.

Капитан Чи отлично помнил, как спустя почти месяц от Дракона Ма пришла телеграмма с добрыми вестями. Помнил, как, не задавая лишних вопросов и не медля, отправился в путь, чтобы убедиться, что племянник жив и здоров.  
Ответив сдержанным кивком на приветствие Ма Йи Лунга, капитан полиции поднялся в комнату, где его ждал Хонг. Увидеть любимого племянника, по-монашески обритого, бледного и истощенного, но излучающего высокомерную холодность - стало для капитана весьма чувствительным ударом. Состоявшийся между ними короткий разговор был почти официальным: глубоко уязвленный последней ссорой Хонг Тин Чи заявил, что не вернется в Гонконг, и потребовал обещания закрыть дело против Дракона Ма, на что капитан Чи, объятый угрызениями совести, согласился без колебаний.  
Выйдя из комнаты, капитан полиции столкнулся с Ма Йи Лунгом, ожидавшим за дверью. Вознамерившись пройти мимо, капитан Чи внезапно даже для самого себя приостановился, искоса взглянул на сержанта и, повременив мгновение, спросил:

\- Ты действительно любишь его?

На что оторопевший от неожиданного вопроса Дракон ответил, почти не раздумывая:

\- Да, сэр.

Капитан задумчиво кивнул в ответ, не глядя больше на молодого человека. Он покинул трактир со стойким чувством, что за судьбу племянника беспокоиться больше не нужно.

Спустя некоторое время Хонг Тин Чи вступил в должность инспектора полиции провинции Фуджиан, конечно, не без дядюшкиной протекции. Капитан Чи знал, что Дракон оставался с ним все то время, пока не подыскалась подходящая вакансия, а по возвращении к обязанностям старшего сержанта береговой охраны каждый увольнительный покидал Гонконг, чтобы появиться в Лонгйяне хотя бы на несколько часов.

Еще долгое время после возвращения Хонга капитан Чи относился с Дракону Ма с презрительным недоверием. Подсознательно не желая принимать выбор племянника, он не понимал, как сам Ма Йи Лунг мог предпочесть дочери адмирала Ши - красотке и богатой наследнице, - молодого человека с весьма сложным характером, связь с которым ничем, кроме осуждения и неприятностей, обернуться не могла. Плату соглядатаю, подтверждающему из раза в раз, что сержант Ма, уезжая из Гонконга, неизменно посещает один и тот же адрес, оправдывало еще и стремление капитана Чи оградить племянника, заменившего ему сына, от ненужных переживаний.

Капитан в приятном удивлении вздергивал брови, слушая доклады шпиона о том, как Ма Йи Лунг возит с собой в Лонгйян огромное количество съестных припасов. Наемник, ничего не подозревавший о подоплеке своего слежения, предположил, что отлучки сержанта обусловлены обязанностью обеспечивать семью, что тот и совершал с радостным стремлением.  
Не раз Ма Йи Лунга заставали во дворе за чисткой черных от сажи котелков и кастрюль или за развешиванием стиранной одежды. Его видели даже сидящим на подоконнике и занятым мытьем окон. Подобные рассказы всегда вызывали у капитана польщенную полуулыбку, а соглядатая заставляли увериться в том, что парень попросту заботится либо о престарелых родителях, либо о собственном семействе.

Все же в какой-то момент исполнительным шпионом пришлось поступиться, заплатив вдвое за молчание и отправив подальше из города. А именно, когда перестаравшийся наймит вернулся с рассказом о том, как, прокравшись следом за Драконом Ма на лестничную площадку нужного дома, увидел, что в проеме распахнутой двери перед объектовом слежения возник молодой человек с горящими, переполненными возбужденной решимости глазами. Не позволив гостю даже поздороваться, незнакомец схватил его за отвороты кителя и, резко притянув к себе, припал в поцелуе к губам. Впрочем, и сам сержант в долгу не остался: не обрывая поцелуя, стиснув приятеля в объятьях, он ввалился в квартиру и с размаху захлопнул за ними обоими дверь.  
Капитан нахмурился и побледнел, слушая рассказ ерзающего от любопытства шпиона о возне и грохоте, что слышался из-за двери, за которой скрылась парочка, а также о весьма красноречивых вскриках и стонах, разносившихся по всему дому впоследствии.  
По подозрительному взгляду соглядатая капитан Чи понял, что его заподозрили в личном интересе к Дракону Ма, и тут же принял решение отказаться от услуг шпиона. В серьезности намерений Ма Йи Лунга он сомневался теперь ощутимо меньше, и единственное, что его тревожило - это легкомысленное поведение мальчишек, которое могло создать Хонгу проблемы в его новом окружении. Еще бы, ведь представитель закона должен быть воплощением самых высоких моральных качеств! Посему, узнав об очередном предстоящем увольнительном Дракона, капитан полиции отправился сам разведывать царящую в Лонгйяне атмосферу.

Несколько комплиментов и внушительных купюр, предназначенных хозяйке, у которой Хонг Тин Чи снимал квартиру, позволили капитану Чи узнать, что племянник оказался жильцом, хоть и не простым, но прибыльным: платил он всегда вовремя, а шумом докучал нечасто.

\- До жалоб доходило лишь пару раз, - рассказала женщина, - да и то, когда в гости заезжал его братец - морской офицер.

Уразумев, что речь идет о Драконе Ма, капитан Чи удивленно изогнул брови, но промолчал.

\- Однако их можно понять, - махнула рукой хозяйка. - Скучают, небось, друг без друга, вот и устраивают гулянки, когда встречаются. Это можно пережить. Тем более, что тот офицерчик - большой умница! Обходительный такой, всегда здоровается, справляется о самочувствии моей матушки, да и помочь тоже не против - если нужно. В отличие от жильца Чи: он-то вечно надутый ходит - важничает. Разоденется в пух и прах и ступает, стуча своей тростью - чванливый, будто императорский наместник. На всех сверху вниз глядит. Ох и разные они, братовья эти. Словно Инь и Ян.

Женщина мечтательно улыбнулась и добавила:

\- Да-а, такого родича, как у господина Чи, и я бы не отказалась заиметь: как ни приедет - всегда гостинцев навезет полные котомки; по хозяйству что подсобить - все мигом сделает: и дом приберет, и сготовит... Я как-то зашла к ним, когда офицер снова объявился, гляжу - он около примуса кухарничает. Обернулся, как всегда приветливый, улыбнулся. А запах стоял такой, что я чуть язык не проглотила! Думаю, если бы господин Чи меня не поторопил, брат его пригласил бы вместе с ними отобедать.

Капитан Чи через силу сдержал насмешливую улыбку: судя по раздосадованному выражению лица, хозяйка не отказалась бы от более близкого знакомства с Драконом Ма.

Неслабо раскошелившись, капитан полиции уговорил соседа напротив - подслеповатого старика - сдать ему на ночь комнату в своей квартире. Целью было увериться, что парни ведут себя прилично, а их отношения не становятся достоянием общественности каждый раз, когда они, после разлуки, выпускают наружу эмоции. В случае, если снова повторится история, подобная той, которую поведал соглядатай: когда звуки из квартиры инспектора Лонгйяна только дурак принял бы за братскую пирушку, капитан Чи сделает обоим строгий выговор. На самом деле, если придется затрагивать эту тему, он предпочел бы говорить с Ма Йи Лунгом, образумить которого легче, чем упрямца-племянника.

Кэб Дракона Ма остановился напротив дома Хонга Тин Чи всего на четверть часа позже предполагаемого времени. Капитан Чи следил за прибытием сержанта, сидя на террасе чайной, находящейся напротив. Вознамерившись повторить действия соглядатая и убедиться во всем самолично, полицейский незаметно зашел в дом следом за Ма Йи Лунгом. Подглядеть за действиями сержанта не было слишком сложно: стараясь не произвести ни звука, капитан Чи прокрался вверх по лестнице и увидел, как Ма, коротко постучав в нужную дверь, не ожидая ответа, вошел в квартиру и заперся изнутри. Постояв еще некоторое время на лестнице и убедившись, что ничего особенного не происходит, капитан Чи вышел на улицу и отправился в квартиру, за комнату в которой заплатил.

Промежутки между домами в этом районе Лонгйяна были столь узкими, что, изловчившись, можно было без затруднений перебраться из своего окна в окно дома напротив. И если соседи стремились сохранить свои личные дела в тайне, им необходимо было либо тщательно запираться, либо говорить шепотом.  
Все это, однако, было на руку капитану Чи: он специально подобрал комнату, окно которой имело отличный вид на спальню племянника. Ставни этого единственного окна были наглухо закрыты и, судя по всему, не отпирались уже несколько лет. Это, конечно, не стало препятствием: с силой выкрутив упирающуюся задвижку, капитан полиции приоткрыл ставни ровно настолько, чтобы это не было заметно со стороны, однако не мешало обозревать происходящее в доме напротив.

Терпение, которым запасся капитан Чи, оказалось очень кстати: за первые пару часов в комнату лишь один раз заглянул Дракон: он разжег керосинку, покрутился около комода, выкрикнул что-то в проем коридора, открыл верхние ящики, нашел искомую пачку папирос и вышел. Пронаблюдав за ним, капитан полиции внезапно почувствовал угрызения совести. Оправдания слежке, которые раньше казались весомыми, на деле были надуманны, а замысел в целом оказался ничем иным, как проявлением праздного любопытства, не достойного стража закона. Чи на миг ощутил сильное желание бросить эту затею и вернуться в Гонконг. Однако выполнить свое намерение он не успел. Из дверного проема, едва не стукнувшись спиной о край комода, вылетел Дракон, отброшенный неслабым толчком в грудь. Хонг Тин Чи с выражением крайней увлеченности на лице появился следом. Капитан полиции слегка опешил, теряясь в догадках, чем сержант береговой охраны за несколько минут мог провиниться: племянник выглядел так, словно меньшее, что сейчас грозит Дракону - это щедро схлопотать по физиономии.  
Схватив Ма Йи Лунга за грудки, Хонг развернул его и с размаху впечатал в стену. Сержант оказался стоящим лицом к окну, и капитан Чи никак не мог понять, какими эмоциями тот объят: Ма не выглядел ни смущенным, ни удивленным, ни тем более оторопевшим. Машинально выставив в оборонительном жесте ладони, но не пытаясь оттолкнуть инспектора, Дракон слегка усмехался и, не переставая, что-то говорил. Хонг, впрочем, не обращал на его болтовню никакого внимания.  
Капитан Чи похолодел, когда увидел, как племянник опустился перед другом на колени и, содрав с его бедер штаны, принялся... капитан полиции не был до конца уверен, что именно принялся делать Хонг, так как обозревал только его затылок. Все же домыслить недостающее не составило труда: инспектор производил очень красноречивые движения головой, заставив друга оборвать свою речь на полуслове и напряженно замереть с открытым ртом. Инспектор орудовал обеими руками у бедер Дракона (рук к сожалению, а может и к счастью капитан Чи также не мог видеть), и вскоре оцепенение Ма Йи Лунга сменилось блаженством: сержант вздохнул, прикрыл глаза и, уткнувшись затылком в стену, впустил пальцы в волосы Хонга.  
Капитан Чи с немым возмущением наблюдал эту сцену, думая, что, если бы не нужда скрывать свое шпионство, он самолично отхлестал бы безобразника-племянника по щекам за подобное непотребство! Где гаденыш только набрался этой мерзости?! И как он вообще способен так унижать себя перед сержантом?! А Ма тоже хорош! Самец-вседержитель нашелся!..  
Но тут Дракон потянул Хонга к себе, заставляя подняться на ноги, вовлек в долгий и страстный поцелуй. Он совершенно не обратил внимания на спущенные, естественно, ничего уже не скрывающие штаны, не подозревая, что при виде всего этого капитана полиции передернуло от брезгливости: как?! Ведь этим самым ртом!..

От неправильности и аморальности увиденного щемило в груди и занималось дыхание. Однако капитан Чи не мог заставить себя закрыть ставни и не глядеть больше на то, что творится в спальне напротив. До последней минуты он надеялся, что бесстыдники потушат свет, и на этом обозрение закончится, но не тут то было. Пунцовый от стыда не то за себя, не то за развязные действия парней, капитан наблюдал, как Дракон Ма нетерпеливо стаскивал с инспектора одежду и избавлялся от своей, сбрасывая ненужные вещи на пол. Ма Йи Лунг, присев на корточки, заботливо помог Хонгу разоблачиться, а когда тот остался в чем мать родила, поднялся и, притянув к себе, принялся любовно оглаживать бока и спину, целовать шею и лицо.  
Инспектор, улыбаясь хищной собственнической улыбкой, по мнению капитана Чи, исходя из предшествующей сцены, совершенно неуместной, что-то произнес и, отстранившись, отошел к кровати.  
Углядев явное (надо сказать, весьма внушительного вида) проявление возбуждения у обоих молодых людей, капитан ахнул, от неожиданности и конфуза прикрыв ладонью рот. Не то, чтобы он не подозревал о наличии такого «орудия» у этих двоих, но лицезреть его воочию - обернулось для полицейского некоторым потрясением. Впрочем, не последним: Хонг Тин Чи улегся на спину и, поглаживая пальцами собственную восставшую плоть, озвучил свое намерение. Капитан Чи догадался о этом, видя выражение лица Дракона, который усмехнулся, раздумывая и что-то отвечая, а после залез на кровать.

Капитан полиции с готовностью провалился бы под землю, глядя, как сержант Ма Йи Лунг, повернувшись к племяннику спиной, уселся на корточки, удержал рукой его член, направляя в сжатое отверстие своего тела, принялся осторожно опускаться и в конечном итоге оседлал бедра Чи. Капитан видел, как напряженный до предела Дракон кусал губы, хватал ртом воздух и не мог заставить себя начать движение. Хонг что-то говорил, подбадривая, гладил его бедра, и наконец, опираясь ладонью о постель между ногами друга, Ма Йи Лунг приподнялся, чуть выпуская плоть Чи из собственного тела, а спустя мгновение снова уселся поверх его бедер, чтобы тут же повторить все заново.

Хонг крепко обнимал ладонями ягодицы Ма, задавал темп, заставляя того насаживаться резче, часто дышать, запрокинув голову. Капитан Чи чувствовал мурашки на коже, угадывая и почти ощущая необыкновенную гамму эмоций, которые испытывал Дракон: сплетение болезненной натуги мышц и колкого, еле различимого удовольствия. Краем сознания капитан полиции с удовольствием отметил, что ошибся: его дорогой, хоть и непомерно развратный племянник все же не блудливая девица, призванная ублажать мужчин.

Тут Хонг, побудив Дракона склониться, удерживая одной рукой за бедро, другой настойчиво протиснул в горячее нутро, помимо собственной плоти, еще и пальцы, отчего сержант изогнулся и болезненно взвыл. Изумленный капитан наблюдал за тем, с каким азартным удовольствием Хонг держал друга, не давая отстраниться, проталкивал внутрь пальцы, увлеченно следя за своими действиями, растягивал до невозможности и принуждал сержанта беспомощно стонать, сминая ладонями простынь. Наконец Ма Йи Лунг с усилием обернулся и попросил (выражение раскрасневшегося, блестящего от пота лица было очень понятным), и Хонг подчинился, тут же убирая руки.  
Отклонившись, Дракон заставил возбужденный орган друга выскользнуть из своего тела. Он развернулся, навис над Хонгом, ловя взгляд, обнимая обеими руками и удобно утраиваясь между призывно разведенных бедер.

Первое же проникновение побудило инспектора громко вскрикнуть (капитан Чи мог поклясться, что слышал этот вскрик), зажмуриться от накативших эмоций, накрепко впиться пальцами в плечи Дракона, который, подтянув согнутые колени друга к груди, качнулся, припадая к нему всем телом.

Все это походило на странную игру, подразумевающую поочередное властвование и покорность. Капитан Чи видел, что племянник, вздрагивая от каждого резкого вторжения, цеплялся за Ма, будто ища защиты, извивался в сильных руках, судорожно всхлипывал, то ли разыгрывая, то ли обнажая скрытую слабость.

Такого любовника как Хонг хотелось оберегать, словно хрупкий цветок на тонком стебле, без устали ласкать, нежить и вместе с тем жестко подчинять своей воле, брать со всей мощью, заставлять умолять и кричать. Капитан Чи не сомневался, что нечто похожее и испытывал Ма Йи Лунг: Дракон с жадностью следил за каждым движением Хонга и впитывал каждый вздох, с силой вбивался в его тело, вызывая почти жалобные стоны.  
А когда племянник потянулся за поцелуем, обнимая ладонями лицо сержанта, капитан полиции с небывалой ясностью осознал, что эти двое не способны существовать один без другого. Как кусочки мозаики, бессмысленные порознь, а вместе составляющие совершенную картину – неповторимую в своей правильности.  
Но, стоило сержанту кончить, вздрагивая и прерывая поцелуй, напускная уязвимость слетела с Хонга в одночасье: спихнув с себя Ма Йи Лунга, Чи вынудил его прислониться плечами и спиной к изголовью, поднялся над ним, заставил принять ртом свое напряженное естество. Держась руками за стену, он двигался, крепко вколачиваясь в горло Дракона, который сжимал ладонями его ягодицы. Наконец Хонг согнулся, содрогнувшись и порывисто выдыхая, удержал голову Ма, покорно сглатывающего изверженное семя. В какой-то момент Дракон выпустил из губ член друга, позволяя последним белесым струйкам пролиться на подбородок и стечь на грудь. Он упоенно вылизал плоть, будто насаждался невиданным лакомством, и капитана Чи стошнило.

Чувствуя противную слабость во всем теле и дрожь в коленях, капитан полиции отошел от окна, глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь побороть рвотные позывы, коснулся ладонью взмокшего лба. Даже в самых смелых догадках он не мог представить себе подобного поведения. Жалея о той минуте, когда в голову пришло - проследить за племянником и его другом, капитан Чи порадовался, что предыдущий соглядатай не сделал большего и не разведал, что в действительности творилось каждый раз, когда Дракон Ма наведывался в Лонгйян. Но, не смотря на все бесстыдство (ведь парни даже не заботились о том, чтобы запереть ставни или выключить свет), чувствовалось, что связь между ними крепче уз дружбы или даже родственных уз. Это ощущалось в каждом прикосновении и взгляде, и капитан Чи, негодуя, отбросил внезапную мысль запретить Ма Йи Лунгу поддерживать эти отношения.

Опять обернувшись к окну, полицейский смотрел, как молодые люди, устроившиеся на кровати друг напротив друга: Дракон – полулежа на подушках, Хонг - опираясь спиной о изножье, сомкнув руки вокруг согнутого колена - разговаривали как ни в чем не бывало. После очередной фразы Ма Йи Лунга инспектор заливисто рассмеялся. Он хохотал, вызывая у Дракона довольную улыбку, и капитан Чи подумал, что давно уже, наверное, с далеких дней юности, когда были еще живы родители Хонга, не видел племянника таким счастливым.

Потянув отсмеявшегося приятеля за руку, Дракон уложил его рядом. Лежа на боку и подперев голову ладонью, он что-то тихонько рассказывал Хонгу, невзначай поглаживая кончиками пальцев его щеку. Ма глядел на улыбающегося друга очень нежно, донельзя растрогав капитана, который пообещал себе никогда больше не нанимать шпионов, чтобы следить за парочкой, и тем более не повторять этой ошибки самому.  
В Драконе с того дня он никогда больше не усомнился, хотя первое время избегал его: при виде сержанта развратные картинки возникали перед глазами сами собой, а некоторые из них вызывали рефлекторный приступ тошноты.

\- А я было подумал, - проговорил адмирал Ши, спрятав своего мандарина за воином и тем самым укрывая от удара, - что ты с течением лет переменил свое отношение к сержанту и теперь всячески его поощряешь.  
Он лукаво посмотрел на своего оппонента.

Капитан Чи, вынырнув из размышлений, спокойно улыбнулся, почувствовав вдруг, насколько его напряжение беспочвенно: адмирал ничего не собирался предпринимать, а стыдить племянником было уже не актуально - время взяло свое, и к взаимоотношениям Дракона Ма и Хонга Тин Чи все давно привыкли.

\- Это было бы закономерно, не правда ли? - молвил он.

\- Так значит парни все еще вместе?

Капитан Чи не ответил, совершая следующий ход. Ведь его ответа и не требовалось, все и так было ясно.

\- Жаль. - протянул адмирал, отпивая чай из пиалы. - Не знаю на счет твоего избалованного племянничка, а Ма Йи Лунг, я уверен, мог бы стать заботливым и примерным супругом.

Капитан полиции снова промолчал, ухмыльнувшись и мысленно соглашаясь с этим утверждением.

* китайские шахматы;


End file.
